


Куда ведут реки

by Vinsachi



Category: Rumble Fish - S. E. Hinton
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinsachi/pseuds/Vinsachi
Summary: The Motorcycle Boy reigns.И вот я здесь. Ищу его, твой океан, черно-белый. Но он швыряется мне в лицо россыпью цветов – лазурным, густо-синим, издевательски зеленым – и у меня начинают болеть глаза, но я не плачу, нет, будь я проклят, если заплачу. Ведь ты бы этого не хотел.





	Куда ведут реки

**Author's Note:**

> «Беспечный ангел» Арии на бесконечном повторе.  
> https://ehehr1955.files.wordpress.com/2010/12/31.png

Столько вопросов, на которые не найти ответ, но река всегда выведет в океан.   
  
Получается, это и была твоя последняя воля. Чтобы я запрыгнул на железного коня, потерявшего своего наездника, и умчался прочь из этого проклятого города, в котором столько часов, и они все тикают, и тикают, и тикают, как круглолицые бомбы, и время то рвется вперед, как угорелый бегун, то ползет, как неудачник с перебитыми ногами, и никак не повернуть его вспять.  
  
Если бы можно было вырвать из жизни этот последний день, как лист из тетради, и написать на новой странице какую-то чепуху вроде «Все путем», «Сегодня все как обычно», «Все мудаки» или вроде того, и хлопнуть на стол учителю – и плевать, все равно я хожу в чертову школу чисто за компанию с друзьями.  
  
То есть ходил. Вся моя жизнь далеко позади – да что там в той жизни? Уехать отсюда – все равно что захлопнуть дверь в пустую комнату. Кто-то жил в ней раньше, там говорили по душам, ссорились и смеялись, коротали жаркие ночи, выздоравливали от ран. А теперь под потолком погасла голая лампочка, и все стало темным-темно.  
  
Ночью я вижу по-твоему – все черно-белое, как фильм. Но почему я чувствую себя чужим, случайным дефектом на киноленте, досадным следом от сигареты, который забыли вырезать при монтаже?  
  
Кому пришло в голову забыть нас в этом мире, бросить в него, как тех забавных рыбок в аквариум, и запаять крышку?  
  
Ты бы смог ответить на этот вопрос, как и на многие другие. Или просто улыбнулся бы вот этой своей не по годам мудрой улыбкой и сказал: «Да не бери в голову», и я понял бы, насколько все на самом деле оглушительно хорошо.  
  
Наш старик однажды сказал, что ты родился не на том берегу реки. Где мне искать этот неправильный берег? Додумался ли кто-то перебросить на него мост? Я кидаю вопросы в реку, как камни, и они один за другим уходят на дно, а под самой поверхностью воды резвятся какие-то рыбы – не те ли, о чьей свободе ты так мечтал? Я сделал это. Я выпустил их. Теперь они снова могут драться друг с другом, как и было задумано.  
  
Что еще я могу сделать для тебя?  
  
Ты сказал: запрыгивай на мотоцикл и мчи к океану.   
  
И вот я здесь. Ищу его, твой океан, черно-белый. Но он швыряется мне в лицо россыпью цветов – лазурным, густо-синим, издевательски зеленым – и у меня начинают болеть глаза, но я не плачу, нет, будь я проклят, если заплачу. Ведь ты бы этого не хотел.   
  
Не родные места. Но и не чужие одновременно. Нет дома, нет друзей, и никто здесь меня не знает. Это ли зовется свободой?  
  
Быть может, свобода – это когда по тебе никто не плачет?  
  
Может, если бы я прочел хоть одну из твоих книг, я нашел бы ответ на этот вопрос. А не нашел бы – ты бы мне растолковал. Порой мне казалось, что ты знаешь все на свете, и эти знания всегда были с тобой, но тебе было мало, мало, и ты все искал их повсюду, а шорох страниц между твоих пальцев вечно вгонял меня в сон.  
  
Ты не принадлежал никому – а я потерял тебя, весь мир тебя потерял, и в нем осталась дыра от пистолетного выстрела, и сквозь эту дыру медленно улетучивается все хорошее – все то, чего я никогда не замечал, - и все цвета блекнут, а белые чайки против солнца почему-то становятся черными.  
  
Этому дню уже недолго осталось, и я провожаю его на привычную медленную гибель, остаюсь с ним до конца. А чайки все так же гогочут, и волны лениво накатывают на берег, будто раздумывая, а не прокатить ли лишних полметра по утрамбованному песку, и пальмы за спиной хлопают широкими листьями, и всем все равно, и нет ни войны, ни мира.  
  
Почему солнце опускается в воду и не шипит?  
  
Я смотрю на него в упор, не моргая, пока боль лезвием не проходится по глазам, и слезы уже подступают из глубины, рвутся наружу – и отступают, оставляя по себе лишь смутные призраки под веками.  
  
Кто-то уже выплакал целый океан. Хватит.  
  
Солнечный диск уходит за горизонт.  
  
И в этот момент я ближе всего к тебе, и вот ты уже начинаешь отдаляться, в свое прошлое, где тебе вечно двадцать один, пусть и выглядишь ты старше, а я стою на месте – и одновременно мчу куда-то в будущее, которого не вижу, пусть воздух вокруг так прозрачен, и небо такое чистое, и в нем никого нет.  
  
Океан черно-бел после заката. Один миг, когда я наконец-то могу быть тобой.


End file.
